gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DaNASCAT
Hello, Slim Tim daNASCAT Shiverin Quievryn, i have a question for you. why did you move that user page?? 15:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::What you are seeing is an automated part of a user rename process. When a user asks for a rename, all of their contributions and user pages are moved to the new account. I guess it shows "me" as the one who did it because I am the one who started the machine to do the moves. daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 15:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Global Ban Request I'd like to request a global ban for User:Demonwrath1 (talk | ) for removing content from pages and vandalizing categories. Please take this into consideration by looking at his vandalizing contributions, for some were inapropariate. With regards, ::Hello, if he's deleted pages on this wiki, you may block him here. I see no need for a global ban. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 12:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply to message Hello. I don't really know where to begin, but I just wanna start off saying I agree we have had alot of conflict, and we need to improve on that. I use to be more.. easily offended, basically, and that was why I participated in alot of fights several months back. I apologize for any bad behavior anyone on this Wiki, including me, has done. This may sound weird, but.. are you going to globally ban us? I have heard alot of people on PiratesOnline that use to have Wiki accounts say "I was banned forever by DaNASCAT", and so... I just wanna be prepared if that's what is in the future. I appreciate your concerns about this Wiki Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Few Problems With Your "Accusations" Alright, I'm an admin, and a partial coder, so I've got a few problems with the messages you sent to the burs, bro. #Drama? You say we have drama? First off, a game full of role-players will ALWAYS have a little drama. The only one who brings it to you guys is William Yellowbones, who is a 12 year old boy that got upset I banned him on his own wikia for abusing the users. #Admins Abusing Powers? Maybe you should have sent that message in February when that was true eh? Because, in case you haven't noticed, abusing powers has only happened once since February, and that same user removed his own powers because of it! #Coding.... are you upset we have great coding? I agree, the cursors bring lag, but you sound angry over all of it! So what, we have great coding!? So what, it may look better than Community Central!? That just makes Wikia look better! I don't know much about the JavaScript, but I know enough about CSS to know there's nothing wrong with our coding there! And those are all my complaints. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Java Script and Drama I understand what you are saying with the Java Script, but I'm not in charge of much MediaWiki. For that I recommend you contact our bureaucrat of MediaWiki Coding, Tama63. I do some CSS, but no Java Script. On another matter: drama. I honestly am happy you will be ignoring dramatic e-mails sent from this and other wikis I am administrating. This is a lot of drama, and nobody on this wiki can deny it. Let me assure you, this is not harsh at all due to the fact that we the admins, have been enforcing new rules to prevent drama. But as more users come, and more users get banned for a good reason, and they want to be unbanned even though they were banned for a good reason, they make new accounts and cause a lot of drama, that's one hand. Another is that our users are very much into role-playing on Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online (I'm not much of a role-players). Please accept my sincere apologies for any trouble we have caused you in the past, we will work on decreasing drama on this wiki, and I will recommend enforcing new rules to the wiki to my fellow administrators. If you need anythign else, feel free to contact me on my talk page, where you did before. *With regards, reply Hey Tim, *We have removed the cursors as the slow down the wikia and as you suggest may violate the TOU,I have been checking trough the CSS and JS and no other features seem to to lag the wiki. *I have also been refering users to my talk here if they complain to staff about local issues in paticluar "William Yellowbones" always goes to Sarah's Talk and when I leave him a link to my talk here he continues spamming;may I suggest banning him from community to prevent further disruption. *The Drama on the Wiki Usually Starts when blocked users finish their blocks and restart drama or when someone makes a big move in the "role-playing" part of the Wiki and when we block people or they disagree with us they spam a staff's talk.In the future we are asking users to send emails to potcoplayerswiki@ymail.com to appeal for blocks in order to keep staff talks spam free Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for removing the cursor. While I discussed it with my team and we agreed that it did indeed fit inside our "Terms of Use" and was in fact, quite a neat idea, the fact was it was causing some signficant hang. You are free to put it back up yourself depending on what your community decides, but I, as a user much enjoy a quicker site than a spiffy graphic. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 12:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message from Wikia Staff As an Administrator of this Wiki I want to apologize for the inconvenience and trouble that we may have caused. This is a Fanon Wiki meant to house and contain the more "Personal" and sometimes irrelevant pages and info regarding the players of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online. This includes but not limited to, the pirates (Characters), Guilds, and Role-Playing, etc… As you can imagine with such a huge variety of users there are sometimes conflicts. These situations are very fragile, and when we, the Admins, try to maintain peace sometimes inevitability get caught in the crossfire. This leads to false accusations of “Administrative Power Abuse.” As well as some people may say things which shouldn’t be said… after this is a Disney Game and a vast majority of our community is younger than the average user. As a result we often ban users, on average a week. Sadly all they do is use one of their other accounts, or as an anonymous user will come on and complain and make further false accusations. Our problems aside, I agree with your decision to ignore the vast E-mails sent to you (Wikia). I am also glad that you will still answer out Technical and other “Wikia” related problems. Regarding the Terms of Use, I was under the impression that Wikia encouraged for users to Edit css to fully customize their Wiki. I do agree however that some edits are a little too far and have caused performance issues. These pacific changes to the css have been removed. I want to Thank you and Wikia for their efforts in trying to run this unbalanced Wiki. Unlike any other Wiki, this Fanon Wiki is of a game that highly encourages Role Playing to an extent that the fighting and arguments here does not compare to the fighting and arguments that take place on said game. This does not condone or excuse our actions and behavior. For that I must apologize. I assure you that we are working on controlling the unorganized havoc that takes place here. But as Newton said “With every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.” Anything we do, (i.e. forbid Role Playing and other heated pages) it will only cause more problems and more hatred towards the Admins. Thank you for taking time out your busy schedule to inform us of how drastic and serious our situation is, as well as the helpful Tech Support. -- ::In general, are there things admins could have done to help? Yes. But was my message supposed to be blaming the admins of the wiki? Certainly not. Thus, I do not feel the apologies I received, while nice, are truly necessary and rest assured that I did not write what I wrote out of anger, just out of 'something that has to be said'. I hope we all can move forward in a positive manner from here on out. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 12:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Timothy This is Prince Leon of England, the person you initially banned. I thank you for letting me back on the POTCO Wiki, and I promise to follow all of the rules. Prince Leon of England ' "The Paradox Wiki" Hello, I regret to inform you of events that took place on the "United POTCO Republic Wiki". You see, a user called "Paradox Overlord", who you yourself sentenced to a 14-day global block (who has, by the way, been dodging this block by editing under the "A Wikia contributor" tag and through his various sock-puppet accounts: "William sharkskull" and "Carlos la verde sanita"), has been starting arguments with many users, even cursing at them, using very strong language such as (these are strictly quotes) "bitch", "dick", and a great deal else. I, myself, was cursed at several times. I heard that this was Paradox Overlord's last chance, and I strongly suggest action be taken. Thank you, JarodTalk : Jarod this is a Issue! --'Tama63 06:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Whoops o.o JarodTalk